Elevator Ride
by escalator
Summary: Haruka would like nothing more than to get intimate with Michiru.But when a chance arises how will she react? Fixed format.


**Disclaimer:** Haruka and Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Oh well. At least I own the plot.

**Elevator ride**

Haruka looked around irritably. Her companion was nowhere to be seen.

_Probably trying on another fancy dress_…

She sidestepped to make way for a hasty shopper, only to be shoved out of the way and into a pile of cartons by another.

_Bastard_.

Shooting a death-glare at the other's back she moved to a safer standing spot.

_Where is that girl? And why am I not loaded with bags by now? _

She frowned at the last thought. They had already spent hours in the department store and Michiru had tried on three floors worth of merchandise but had yet to actually buy something.

_This is not normal_.

"Tenoh Haruka!" a well-known voice startled her. "Stop fooling around and come over here!"

Finally spotting the source of her distress, Haruka elbowed her way towards the girl.

"What now?" she grumbled.

"Now we go back home." Answered Michiru.

The tomboy raised an eyebrow.

_Did she just say 'back home'? _

"Hai, back home." Said the aqua-haired beauty. "Except if you want to browse some more…"

_No-way-in-hell! _

"No, I'm fine. Uh…Where are your bags?"

"No bags today. I didn't find what I was looking for." Said Michiru. She stifled a giggle and walked to the nearest elevator, causing the dumb-stricken blonde to run after her.

"Michi-chan, wait up!"

(20 minutes later)

_This is ridiculous_._ Since when do elevator rides take so long?_

Haruka looked at her friend.

"Am I the only one getting restless?" she finally asked, having checked her watch for the hundredth time.

Michiru shrugged her shoulders.

_Great_.

The blonde sighed and averted her eyes. A moment later she found herself staring at the other girl again.

_The ride is taking forever. And I could just stay here looking at her forever. I wonder why she opted for tight-fitting jeans and top today instead of the usual dress or skirt. Not that I'm complaining. The way they envelope her slender body, flaunting her curves… Gods, she's so beautiful! She's so beautiful she drives me crazy. And I can't have her. She dates guys, doesn't she? And she's got every male around drooling over her. How could I ever stand a chance? I'm just a tomboy. Every time she smiles at me, every time we touch and I have to pretend that it means nothing to me, a dagger drives itself into my heart. And yet for another of these moments I would give my life. It hurts to look at her but it hurts even more not to. How I wish that I could hold her in my arms and kiss her sensuous lips! Michiru_…

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Huh?"

Michiru was looking back at her, smiling slightly.

"I was asking what's on your mind." Said the girl.

"Nothing really." The blonde averted her eyes once more, mentally cursing herself for getting caught.

_Fucking elevator_._ Why is it not stopping?_

"Haruka." The tomboy suddenly felt dizzy.

_No suffix? _

She heard something fall on the floor.

"Look at me."

She turned to face her friend and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The girl had taken off her top and was smiling at her teasingly.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

Michiru threw away her bra.

"Like what you see Ruka?" she purred, moving closer to the blushing tomboy.

Haruka stepped back, her shocked expression widening the other girl's smile.

"Y-you want me to stop the elevator?" she managed to blurt out half threateningly half questioningly, earning a laugh in response. She abruptly turned her back to the half-naked girl and rested her burning head on the cold metal door.

_This can't be happening! Michiru would never do such a thing! _

She was trembling.

_Get a grip of yourself Tenoh_…

Michiru pressed her body on the blonde's back and cupped her right breast. Haruka winced and slapped away her friend's hand, but the aqua-haired girl cupped her breast again.

"Stop it!" she gasped, slapping away the offending hand a second time.

"My, you're all hard!" teased Michiru and burst out laughing.

Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

_This laughter… it isn't hers_._ What's wrong? Damn you girl, stop this, just **stop**…_

The laughter slowly stopped.

Sighing gratefully she opened her eyes only to see Michiru on top of her.

"Gah!" she started in surprise and hit her head on the wall.

"Rise and shine Ruka-chan!" giggled the girl and got off her friend's bed. "It's almost eleven!"

Haruka rubbed the aching back of her head and looked around.

_I'm in my room, in my bed, in my pyjamas_._ No elevator, no half-naked Michiru – thank god_._ Heh_._ Never thought I'd say that one…_

"What are you doing in my room?" she finally asked.

"Waking you up silly! We're going shopping today, remember?"

"Sh-shopping?"

"Hai" said the aqua-haired girl, oblivious to the blonde's fearful expression. "A huge department store opened downtown a couple of days ago and I want to che-"

"NO!" bellowed Haruka and dashed out of the house blushing violently. Michiru shook her head.

"Wow. She really hates shopping..."

**Author's note:** Phew! There goes my first fanfic. I was trying to write something funny but this is all I could come up with. Was the story any good? Was it total crap? Is my sense of humor as bad as Minako's? Please review! Flames and anything else you wish to say is welcome. Just mail me at sorceress2192yahoo.gr.


End file.
